


You're a [read "my] Goofball

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [70]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anesthesia, Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, Silly Keith, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith has his wisdom teeth remove and goes under anesthesia. Silliness ensures.





	You're a [read "my] Goofball

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hi! Your Single Dad Shiro AU is great. I read Brace Face and was wondering if you'd do a sort of follow up with Keith getting his wisdom teeth removed. The other idea I had was Shiro under the affects of anesthesia for some reason and Keith having to drive him home.
> 
> Anonymous asked: I love your Shiro Dad verse stories and after reading the one with Keith getting braces I thought ‘what about wisdom teeth removal’? Would you right one where Keith gets his wisdom teeth removed and is still under the influence of the anesthetic?
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hello! I’m not sure if you’re still taking prompts for your Shiro single dad AU, but would you write Keith as a late teen suffering after getting his wisdom teeth out and Shiro taking care of him? Thank you!"

               “Okay Keith, how are you feeling?” Shiro asked, biting his tongue. He angled the camera back down so that it could focus on Keith, who was still sitting in the chair at the dentist. His poor cheeks were puffed out, swollen from surgery and the cotton pads in his mouth. His hair, which was normally a mess, was even messier than usual and his eyes were still glazed over.

               Keith blinked sluggishly and stared at Shiro. For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence until Keith’s eyes widened dramatically.

               “Takashi, yo, when did you get here?” Keith said, though his voice was muffled from the cotton in his mouth. Shiro snickered from behind the camera as Keith lazily nodded his head in the general direction of Shiro.

               “I’ve been here the whole time, Keith. It’s dad, remember?” Shiro smiled. The nurse had checked on him once more before saying that Keith was all set to go. Luckily, the surgery had been a complete success and everything looked great so far. Of course, after getting his wisdom teeth removed, Keith still had a small road of recovery ahead of him, which thankfully Shiro would be around for.

               Keith frowned. “Dad? No, dad said he had to leave for surgery. Did he have his surgery Takashi?” Shiro held back a laugh and shook his head.

               “No. No. I didn’t have surgery. _You_ had surgery. You’re all done now.” Shiro explained, causing Keith to pout in confusion. However, after a moment his pout morphed into a look of horror.

               “Surgery? Why? Why didn’t dad stop them?!” Keith asked and Shiro couldn’t believe that Keith still didn’t think that he was his dad.

               “Because your teeth were hurting and you _had_ to have your wisdom teeth removed.” Shiro explained as Keith’s eyes widened once more. “We talked about this before surgery. You just don’t remember now.”

               “They took my memory?!” Keith cried out. The poor eleven-year-old was alternating between looking upset and distraught and bitter at this information. “They must be using it against me. Pidge was right; never trust the _government._ I bet they’re holding my memories hostage and planning to use it against me in the future. How dare they.” Keith muttered bitterly under his breath, but Shiro could hear every word that his son was saying, and it was becoming harder and harder to keep a straight face.

               “Dad, this is very serious. Don’t laugh.” Keith looked at his father, still looking a bit dazed from the anesthetics. It was quite amusing to see Keith under the effects of the anesthetic, as Shiro had rarely been under that and could never remember his time all drugged up. He wondered if he was like Keith.

               “Oh so I’m dad again?” Shiro smirked and Keith rolled his eyes.

               “Duh. Who else would you be? Don’t be silly.” Keith said and stroked his swollen chin thoughtfully. Upon feeling the tender skin, Keith’s blinked in horror and felt his entire face. Shiro was sure the camera was shaking a bit from his snickers but he couldn’t help it. His son was adorable.

               “Dad, oh my god, dad. They didn’t just take my memories.” Keith whispered, though his whisper was almost on the same level of noise as his normal voice. Quickly his eyes darted around the room, as if looking for anyone that was listening in or hidden cameras. “Did they?”

               Shiro bit back a laugh and tried to compose himself. “Ah, no. That wasn’t all they took.” _Don’t humor this Takashi. He is going to hate you._

_I can live with that for now…_

               “Oh no.” Keith’s eyes widened and his jaw almost fell open. Shiro wiped away a bit of drool and blood off his chin.

               “I’m afraid they’ve also taken your wisdom teeth.” Shiro said solemnly and Keith squeaked in horror. “They had to be removed during surgery.”

               “No. How _could they?!”_ Keith looked absolutely scandalized by this information and Shiro had to look away to hide his laughter from his son. Keith was surely hate him if he caught Shiro laugh at him, anesthesia or not. “My wisdom. My intelligence. All gone. This is why you can’t trust anyone.”

               “No one? Not even me?” Shiro asked. Keith was silent a minute longer before sighing heavily.

               “No. I trust you.”

               “Thank you son.” Shiro smiled. “But you’ll be pleased to know that I have your wisdom teeth. I took it from them when they weren’t looking.” Shiro winked when Keith’s entire face lit up.

               “Oh, thank you dad! I knew I could always count on you.” Keith jumped excitedly. When his tongue ran across the cotton in his mouth, Keith frowned before he began to attempt to take them out of his mouth. Shiro was quick to intervene and pull Keith’s fingers out of his mouth and hold them down at his sides. Of course, Keith looked murderous at this action.

               “You can’t take those out yet.” Shiro said quickly and Keith huffed. “I had to put your wisdom back in and those pads are stopping the bleeding. You can’t take them out yet.” Shiro explained. Keith seemed pleased that Shiro had put “back” his wisdom and intelligence, but he was still annoyed by the pads in his mouth. Keith _hated_ anything unknown in his mouth and the texture of the pads were frustrating him.

               “Why would you put blood and pads in my mouth. You know that’s weird.” Keith tried to take the pads out again only for Shiro to continue to stop him.

               “I have to stop the bleeding. You need to leave those in there or you will have blood everywhere and you could get an infection.” Shiro warned softly and kept Keith’s hands from his mouth. Shiro smiled softly at the cutest little pout on his son’s face.

               “Don’t you love me?” Shiro was stunned at the sudden coming of tears in Keith’s eyes as his lower lip wobbled.

               “Sweetheart, of course I love you!” Shiro defended and Keith only huffed, tears still in his eyes.

               “Then why would you infect my mouth?” At this, Shiro didn’t know when to laugh, moan or cry. He was hoping that Keith would still understand logic as he tried to explain the situation to Keith.

               “Honey no. I didn’t infect your mouth. The doctors had surgery on your mouth. If we don’t take care of it, it _could_ get infected.” Shiro explained but the pout never left Keith’s face. Instead, he looked away from his dad and Shiro sighed.

               “And you let them do that to me? How could you.” Keith argued.

               “Keith, you had to have this surgery. No one hurt you or infected you.”

               “But you let them take my wisdom. Probably my tongue too.”

               “Keith your tongue is literally in your mouth right now. You can feel it.”

               “…what if that’s a snake?”

               “Keith, what the hell?”

               “I’m reporting you all to the police. Even you dad.”

               At this, Shiro pondered if slamming his own head on the wall would be considered child endangerment. Probably.

x.V.x

               “Why can’t Red carry me?” Keith moaned when Shiro carried him through the front door. Sure he probably could have just helped Keith walk into the house, but apparently under anesthesia, Keith could only walk about a foot per day. It was much easier and much faster to do it this way, and Shiro wouldn’t have to worry about Keith accidentally hurting himself or anything. Not that he was worried or feeling any sort of panic since before Keith’s surgery.

               “Keith, Red is way too small to carry you. That is mean.” Shiro chuckled, settling Keith down onto the couch. Keith dropped like a rag doll and made no move to help Shiro in getting him comfortable.

               “No. Red is like huge. Bigger than the house. She’s actually a giant, robot, alien lion that I can _fly_ you know?” Keith explained tiredly and Shiro snickered. He glanced over at said “giant, robot alien lion” and could almost see an exaggerated look in the dog’s eyes. As if to say, “can you believe my master?” Shiro grinned at her.

               “Oh really. I didn’t know that. Are you sure she’s not a dog?” Shiro asked and settled the blanket around Keith. Keith rolled his head to look over at Shiro.

               “That’s what she wants you to think.” Keith said seriously and this time, Shiro had to cough in order to hide his laughter.

               “Alright sweetheart, how about you get some rest?” Shiro said softly, watching as Keith’s eyelids began to droop. “It’s been a long day for you.” Keith nodded shakily and leaned back into the couch. As, Shiro leaned over to press a soft kiss to Keith’s forehead he could feel a small tug on his shirt.

               “Only if I get cuddles though.” Keith grinned, despite his swollen face and cheeks full of blood pads. Shiro shook his head at his son’s cheeky attitude, but who was he to deny this request? After all, cuddles were some of the best medicine on the planet and super easy to give out. Without hesitation, Shiro settled himself onto the couch with Keith on top of him and arms wrapped around him. Keith snuggled under the blanket and eventually closed his eyes, willing to sleep off the medicine and pain now that his dad was near.

               “Thanks dad.” Keith mumbled softly and Shiro smiled before kissing his son’s forehead again.

               “Of course, Keith, now get some sleep. I’ll watch over you.”


End file.
